


Dancing On The Edge Of a Blade

by lotpot1999



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Multi, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brienne had found arya. This is set during the scene where brienne met arya in season four, if you haven't seen this scene I would suggest watching it, I really enjoyed it!!! Tell me if I should carry on I would love to hear from you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sword Doest Always Cut It

ARYA

She swung her sword left to right, remembering each name on her list. She would kill them all in the end, she had to. She span around raising her sword to the right, so the hilt of the blade was softly pressing against her cheak, she did her best to practice her water dancing, she knew she would never be as good as syrio had been.it was almost a second language to the man from braavos, each swing was a new word. Yet arya also knew she could also be quite good if she kept practicing.

Her feet were stable on the ground, like anchors In the sea. Her boots were old a shaggy but at least they still fit her well enough. Her had blistered from the hard leather pressing against her health, the Hound had told her to piss on her boots to soften them. Arya had ignored his advice, she smelt bad enough, without the stink of piss looming up her nose. 

She looked to her right, behind a large grey rock the Hound pulled down his breaches, revealing his huge ass, she squinted her eyes disgusted by the sight. "What are you doing. " Arya said, trying her best to keep her eyes away from ass. 

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing. " He said in a clear voice, he was right it was a stupid question. 

"Taking a shit" she said abrupt, he nodded at her sarcastically. She turned back around, and began to dance again, she imaged each swing was a blow on the queens neck. This was a game she often played, she liked thinking about how much blood cercei's body would leek. 

Arya looked out to the horizon, her hands still moving the blade in any direction she wished. It was quite beautiful a beautiful view, the fog rested on the dark rocks. Long grass swayed in the wind. She span around, but when she did she stopped in her tracks, her heart began to beat fast, the pomel of needle dug tightly in her hip. 

Not far away she saw two people approaching, their heads popping up from the rocks, one was a woman, her hair cut shorter than Arya's, she had heavy armour on, it looked brand new, each plate shined it the light. The other person coming towards them was a young man aged around 17, his hair was black yet cut short, as she watched his she couldn't help see gendry. "People coming. " She whispered in a hushed voice trying to warn the Hound, she didn't know if the were enemies. She couldn't possibly tell not yet. 

She turned her head slightly, she couldn't tell if the Hound  
Had heard her or not, "you can shit later there's people coming. " She said this slightly louder this time, the people kept coming closer.

The lady with the short hair was quite close now, she was very tall, it was actually quite strange how tall she was. "Morning. " The lady said happily, arya didn't quite understand why she was happy. 

She waited for a few seconds before saying anything, "morning. " She said in a distrustful tone. This didn't seem to bother the lady at all in fact she still smiled at Arya.

"I like you sword," she said, Arya didn't really realize that it was still pointed at the lady, she decided not to say anything now, she didn't want to seem a threat, this lady was quite big and could probably squash arya."Are we getting close to the bloody gate."

Arya didn't see the point in not answering her question, if they were heading to the bloody gate they would be heading away from arya and the Hound. "About ten more miles. "Arya said clearly so the lady could hear her. 

She turned around to the boy, he was struggling to hold some bags, one of his arms was twisted behind his back, "do you hear that Podrick, only ten more miles till the bloody gate." The boy Podrick seemed relieved at the news of being so close to their destination.

Arya dropped her sword down to her side hoping that they weren't a threat, "are you a knight?" She asked, hopefully this would help determine if they were dangerous or not. 

"No" the lady said shaking her head, still smiling. 

"But you know how to use that sword, " Arya said still trying to evaluate them. 

She nodded, her smile slightly fading from her face, "I do,"arya wondered if she was ashamed of being able to use a sword, it wasn't really an accepted skill among women. 

Arya walked closer to them, placing her sword in her belt, it banged against her legs as she walked, "does it have a name. " arya said pointing towards the lady's sword. It had a beautiful golden hilt, but it was in Sheaf so arya couldn't see the rest. 

"Oathkeeper" she said the smile returning to her face. 

"Mines called needle." She said, soon Arya found herself smiling. 

"Good name, " the lady said, looking down at Arya.

"Who taught you how to fight," arya asked, it was rare for a woman to know how to fight, arya was lucky to be taught by syrio. 

"My father. " The lady said proudly. 

"Mine never wanted," Arya said feeling a hole in her heart at the mention of her father," he always said fighting was for boy's." She felt the smile fade from her face.

"Mine said the same, but I kept fighting the boys anyway, kept losing. One day my father said if your going to do it, you might as well do it right. " Arya felt the smile returning to her face, suddenly she heard the Hound buckling his belt, and heavy footsteps coming closer. 

The lady looked at him and smiled, as the Hound stood next to Arya,"seven blessings, I'm brienne of tarth, this is Podrick Payne." The boy Podrick placed down his bags, and stared at the Hound. It was a few awkward seconds before he said anything. 

"You want something. " The hound said rudely. 

Podrick's eyes widend "that's sandor clegane, the Hound." Was all he said, the smile fell from Brienne's face, soon Arya realized that Brienne was watching Arya, silence washed between them all.

"Your Arya stark. " brienne said, Arya took hold of her hilt, unsure of how she knew who she was. 

"I asked if you wanted something. " The hound quickly said defending arya. 

Brienne kept looking at Arya as if they knew each other. "I promised your mother I would bring you home to her." Brienne said sounding proud. 

Arya stared at her angry, "my mother's dead. " She said in a harsh tone. 

"I know, I wish I had been there to protect her. " Brienne said still sounding proud, arya began to distrust this lady. 

""Why didn't you. " arya asked, was this lady the reason her mother had been murdered. 

Brienne looked away from arya, "she comanded me to bring Jaime lanister back to kings landing. " Arya raised her head feeling hatred grow inside her. 

"You paid by the lanisters, you here for the bounty on me. " The hound said, also feeling aryas hatred. 

She shook her head disgusted at the idea, "I'm not paid by the lanisters. 

"No the Hound said, as he walked over to brienne. "Fancy sword you got there, I've been looking at lanister gold my whole life. Now tell me brienne of fucking tarth, tell me that's not lanister gold. " 

Brienne didn't look at the hound, she kept looking at arya, as if she was talking to her and not the Hound. "Jaime lanister gave me the sword."

The hound looked around at arya, "the bloody gates ten miles. " Arya said trying to get them away. 

Brienne looked at her almost biting her lip, "I swore to you mother by the old gods and the new-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SWORE." Aray said angrily. 

"Arya-" brienne said desperate before being cut of.

"You heard the girl, she's not coming with you. " The hound said. 

"She is. " brienne said as they both pulled their swords out of the seafs.

"Your not a good listener. " The hound said, " vayliran steel, always wanted some vayliran steel. "

Brienne still looked at arya, trying to convince her,"come with me arya, I'll take you to safety. "

"Safety, where the fucks that, her mother's dead her brothers dead, her auntie in the eyrie is dead, there is no safety you dumb bitch, and if you don't know that, your not the One to watch over her. " 

Brienne tilted her head, now looking at the hound, "and that's what your doing watching over her. "

"Aye, that's what I'm doing. "

Soon steel was pointed at each other, Podrick looked worried as he watched arya across the two foes, arya smiled seeing this as her chance, arya quickly turned and made a run for in. Quickly placing each foot in front of each other. Behind her she could hear Podrick chasing her, she knew she had to move faster. Yet her body ignored this need, she was to hungry and tried to move fast.

Suddenly she tripped over, banging her head on the Conner of a rock, she turned around so she was in her back looking upwards towards Podrick who was standing over her. She tried to get up, but Podrick quickly held her down, she squirmed trying to get out of his tight hold around her wrists. Yet his strength was stronger than her's could ever be. She could hear the clang of steel in the distance. She kept struggling wanting to run, soon she felt blood run down her forehead, but there was no pain, due to the amount of adrenalin rushing through her body. 

She heard footsteps come closer, but she could see was Podricks face, his face growing red struggling to hold her down. He looked around, and smiled. "Brienne Your okay." 

Podrick let go of arya, they both knew there was no chance of arya running away. She sat back up against a rock, brienne looked at her, blood pouring down from her nose, arya was surprised she had won the fight, but then arya remembered the Hound was injured. She kidda smiled to herself knowing there was another name of her list. 

"Are you going to take me back to the lanisters. " arya said not trusting her. 

She shook her head, "no we are going to the eyrie. "

"Why there's nothing there. " arya said, if she had to go with them she would at least convince them to take her to the wall. 

"Your sister could be there. "

Arya stared at her, "my sister is in kings landing. "

"No she not. " was all brienne said. Arya knew there was one less name on her list, but she might have to add two more. 

Thanks for reading please leave kudos and comment, tell if you like this idea, tell me what your predictions are, should I carry one. Anyway love you all XD


	2. Some Paths Lead To The Same Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne tries to reunite the stark girls, yet there is a mocking bird in the way.

BRIENNE

She placed the cold wet cloth against her cheek, she closed her eyes, it still stung but wasn't as bad as it had been. The fight with the Hound had been harder than she imaged. But the Hound was dead, and Brienne was alive. It seemed that Podrick was doing almost everything now, yet it wouldn't be like that for long, tomorrow they would arrive at the eyrie.

The fire Podrick had lit was pathetic, she couldn't blame him though, there weren't any trees to get wood from, and the wood they had found was wet so it didn't burn well. 

She looked upwards towards the stars and began to say an almost prayer, she knew better than to say her prayer aloud. Podrick would probably think her mad, she didn't know what Arya would doo.

'Lady cat,' she thought towa the stars,' I found her, I found your little girl, and I'll find Sansa too. I'll keep them safe...I promise. ' 

she looked back down towards the fire. Even though the flames were small it was better than nothing, brienne looked slightly to her left. Arya was lying down there, her back towards the fire, almost shunning the flames. 

Brienne didn't know if she had done the right thing forcing arya to go with her, she couldn't her remembering what the Hound had said"there is no safety. " perhaps he was right, but she would make safety. She might take the girl back to tarth.

Brienne smiled thinking about her home, it was so beautiful there. She thought about the light blue of the warm sea surrounding the island. As a child she would run around the castle pretending to be a cat, maybe she did that because it was everything she wasn't, beautiful and angelic. Her father had always treasured his daughter, but brienne knew she would never be the daughter he had wanted. 

Arya seemed to be even less lady like than her, yet arya made up for it with her beauty. Yet she knew arya might begin her downfall, she had so much anger stored up in her, it almost frightened brienne. 

She kept looking into the fire, her eyes, began to droop. Slowly she fell into the world of sleep. In the dreams she was just walking, walking with Jaime lanister. His golden hair sodden with grease, it almost still shined. His face still smiling even though his hands were wrapped in chains. He turned around and smiled at her, "it's okay brienne, you are doing the right thing. " was all he said as brienne was sucked away from the dream. 

She awoke to Podrick shaking her shoulder, "my lady, it time to get up. " She sat up, to see they were allready to go. The fire was brunt out, the bags were packed, and Jaime was gone. Not forever she told herself. 

They walked for what seemed to be hours, brienne hadn't truly realized how tried she was. Each step she took felt like a marathon, yet they could see the high towers of the eyrie, high up watching the world. Carts full of carrots, potatoes and other various supplys were shipped in and out of the bloody gate as they walked closer. Podrick walked next to brienne, while Arya trudged behind them, face pointing towards the ground. 

It wasn't long till they were standing in front of the bloody gate, archers on each side of the narrow path. Lords of the vale looked down at them, watching their every step like hawks waiting for their prey. Brienne had always liked the banner to house Arryn, she loved the dark blue if the bird, always flying never falling. "Who would pass the bloody gate." A man called down

Brienne looked up, "brienne of tarth, Podrick Payne and Arya of house Stark. " The man looked around before giving a signal for the gate to be opened. The three of them walked forward, they were searched and any weapons they had were taken away. "You will now go to see Lord balish, please follow me. " brienne, Podrick and arya followed the man through the eyrie, she couldn't help but notice the weird atmosphere around the large building. Silence filled the building, all you could hear were the heavy footsteps of the lord, brienne and Podrick. Arya's footsteps on the other hand were silent, like a ghost she followed them. 

Soon they were standing outside a solar, "Lord balish is through here. " brienne nodded, but before she could open the door arya grabbed her wrist, she looked at brienne wide eyed. 

"Don't trust him, he's a lair. " was all arya said before letting brienne open the door. Lord balish sat there, on a small chair with a large table. 

"Welcome to the eyrie, thank you brienne for bringing Arya here to safety, I hope you understand that I will be taking charge now. "

No brienne thought, she couldn't let lady catelyn down.

Heyyy guys hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos, and comment I truly loved reading what you guys had to say, sorry this chapter is short I just got Destiny... Soooooo goooood also to those who might think I have abandoned "Lone Wolves" New update tommorow!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, please leave and tell me what you think, what do you guys think will happen next!!!


	3. Some Safe Places Are Beat Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finds that something

ARYA

She felt a pull on her shoulders, as she was torn away from Podrick and Brienne. It wasn't like she needed them, but she preferred to be with them than Lord balish. Brienne looked horrified as arya was pulled into an adjoining room, she struggled a little mainly because she hated to be man handled. The pushed her into the little room, nothing else was in the room apart from a chair. There was a little window, with bars across it to stop arya from flinging herself out. She ran over and rattled the bars, it's not like she wanted to kill herself, it was more the fact she didn't want to be trapped. She turned around and tried to open the door, twiddling the handle, she could hear brienne shouting outside, yet it was muffled through the thick wood so she couldn't quite make out what was going on. 

She pulled away from the door and took a seat in the chair, but that's when her mind began to race. Sansa might be at the eyrie, arya knew that as soon as she saw her sister she would probably either cry or hit her. She was still unsure of how to go along with that, probably the crying part. Not that Sansa would want her anyway, she had never been a good sister to her, always hurt her. They used to be so close when they were little, she wondered what had happened. 

She heard the door slam, she guessed brienne and Podrick were made to leave. She didn't really trust brienne, another yet anyway. But Podrick seemed nice, she was sad to see them leave. Probably because she was now trapped, if it wasn't for brienne she would be with the Hound on the way to the wall. 

She hadn't yet decided whether to add brienne and Podrick to her list, but she was going to add Lord balish. She would give him a special send off, one she liked to call traitors blood. 

She began to think about lighter things, she remembers a time she had ruined one of Sansas dresses, she hadn't meant to. She had been playing with Jon and bran, she had got all muddy. When she went to hug Sansa, all the mud from her hands transferred onto her dress. That wasthe last day they had been truly sisters . It hurt to think about that, Sansa probably hated her. 

Soon the door opened, there Lord balish stood, a huge grin wiped across his face. "Are you ready. " He said still smiling. 

"Ready for what. " She said, now feeling quite afraid. He walked over to her and leant back against the stone wall, placed his hands on his knees as he bent down. 

"Do you know how long everyone has been looking for you. " Arya shook her head not really understanding the question. "To the world you were dead, and do you know how much your worth. " arya shook her head, " your what's standing between me and the north, with your family gone your second in line, and Sansa first. do you understand how this works now. "

"No," Arya saId clearly, she wanted to leave this place, had brienne brought her here on purpose. 

"Sansa doesn't have anything to fight for, unless you were involved. She is a strong girl, but made weaker with you. " He said an evil grin still keeping it's place in his face. 

"How does that make her weaker?" She asked, even though she was beginning to understand. 

He looked down before looking back up at her, "we are weak by love, and will do anything to protect those we love. Now what would happen if they were just out of reach. "

"You evil basterd. " arya said spitting venom. 

"Hush now, let's go see you sister. " He said. He stood up and opened the door, he waved his outwards beckoning her to leave, she didn't see any other choice. She got up from the chair and slowly drifted out. She walked again through the silent corridors of the eyrie, feeling every eye staring, every whisper told. They soon came to another door Lord balish seemed even more happy now. She felt like the worse person in the world going along with his plan yet didn't see another option, for now. Arya knew when the time was right she would slit his throat, she would feel the warm blood drench her clothes, she wanted too, she had to. 

Everything seemed to slowdown, as the door creaked open, she suddenly didn't know how to act. Sansa sat there, normally just reading some book. She was dressed completely in black, her hair dyed. She looked up from the page she was reading, "lor-" was the only words Sansa produced, both girls stared at each other, arya began to bite her lip, unsure of what to do. Sansa looked at arya and placed her book down still keeping eye contact. "Arya..." Silence filled the room again. A single tear fell down sansas check, and rolled into the floor,"your alive. " Sansa ran up to her hugging her, but managed to spin arya around, she closed her eyes, when she opened them Lord balish, watched them, still smiling. 

Sorry this is a short update, lone wolves tomorrow I promise, please leave kudos and comment, seriously guys you don't know how much I treasure each and every comment you leave. Xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, won't be updating lone wolves tonight, I'm finding it really hard to write the next chapter!! Anyway please leave kudos and comment, live you all xxx


	4. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa makes things better.

SANSA

She hugged Arya tight, her eyes closed thinking about the last time she had done this, it had been too long. She didn't understand how her sister could be here, alive. Behind Arya's back she pinched herself, checking it was real, and not another stupid dream. She pulled away from her sister, still holding her shoulders, Arya smiled back at her awkwardly. She looked up at lord balish, nodding at him, he left understanding the hint. "Arya how are you here. " Sansa said wiping away the tears hindering her eyes. 

"I don't know. " arya said, then Sansa saw something she had never really seen in arya before, "I'm, I'm so so sorry Sansa. " tears began to escape from her eyes fleeing down her face, "I tried to come home, I really did. But when father died, I wanted to stop it but I couldn't. Then someone took me away, I want them all dead Sansa, I want the queen dead, I hate her. " Sansa couldn't help but agree with arya about that. "I ran, I ran with a boy, a boy named gendry, but then he left too." She began to smile a little, like daylight bursting through tree tops."I almost got home Sansa, I really did. " fear returned to her face, "it's my fault they are dead, every where I go, who ever I'm with, they always die. I'll probably get you killed too. " 

Sansa cupped her sisters head before bringing her into a tight hug, "it's okay, it's okay. " Sansa whispered, comforting her , Sansa knew she would make things better now, if not for her for her sister.

Sorry this is short, I just have so much work to do...but I'll tell you this next chapter is called. 

Even Mocking Birds Fall Sometimes!! Does anyone have any predictions!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comment love you all XD please do comment love you all XD.


	5. Even Mocking Birds Fall Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys I haven't updated in ages I've just been so busy and still am, so here is a little chapter for you all I'm sorry! Jamie makes a promise

Jamie lanister looked out the window, not believing what he was hearing. Cercei sat there a smug look on her face. He shook his head after everything that had been happening recently this would make it a million times worse. Tyrion on trial, brienne leaving and now this. But Jamie knew in his heart that he had to let her go, even if there was something between them it wouldn't matter it seemed like his father had other plans for his future. He turned back to the table, his high Lord father looking at them all down his long nose "please... just tell me again"

Tywin, the great lion sighed, flicking the paper back straightening it "Lord balish has located both stark girls and is keeping them as guests at the eyrie," Jamie found it hard not to laugh at that. Guests, most likely both girls were trying to run at every chance they had, he looked over at cercei he knew she was thinking the same thing, yet she rejoiced at the idea. His father placed the paper on the table and stared at Jaime "do you really want me to carry on, you know what's going to happen"

Cercei smiled "I don't know yet and would like to hear this great news"

Jamie looked at the floor, knowing cercei would kill the poor girl "Jamie is to marry the youngest...arya"

Cercei stood up from the table quickly almost spilling her wine "what?" She said anger in her voice

Tywin looked at her, "you know what I said" he laughs slightly "you call yourself my daughter" 

Cercei stormed out of the room, jamie looked at tywin "she's just a girl" he said slowly trying to convince his father away from the idea

"So are all women, but they change, it better than that other women you wanted to marry"

Jamie felt his heart sink "who brienne" 

"Yes brienne what other women have you told me of"

"Please father it's more fitting than the stark girl"

"My decision is finally Jamie, we need the north on our side."

"How does that work in your mind, all the northern people will see is the enemy taking their leige Lords children and raping them"

His father gave him a stern look "like I said my decision is final, please go get the maester I need to send a raven sent to the eyrie" 

"Yes father" Jamie said sarcastically before taking his leave, he made a promise to him self that he would go to the eyrie and end Lord balish, that way he could be with brienne she was he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so short, please leave kudos and comment love you all XD!


	6. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Hello you wonderful people. 

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories! A lot has been happening in my world. A few months ago my 13 year old sister took her own life so I've been in a world of pain. I hope you understand, I should be back soon and updating again, I'm so sorry for any inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and comment, also tell me if I should write more or if you like this idea!!


End file.
